


Shake It Out

by hopeassassin



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 19:11:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1237762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeassassin/pseuds/hopeassassin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kagami tells him they need to move on, Daiki thinks he’s right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shake It Out

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 59th Challenge, the OTP Battle, at BPS @ tumblr.

When Taiga breaks off their little tryst, Daiki tells himself that it’s for the best.

 

He convinces himself that it was a lapse of sanity to begin with.

 

What was he thinking? Two boys, together? Surely, he had simply mistaken his high from the games he played with Taiga for something else—something that wasn’t there.

 

He blames his pubescent hormones for constantly replaying over and over in his mind’s eye the way Kagami looked sprawled out underneath him.

 

It’s lust and nothing more—that’s what Kagami said.

 

So, surely, that’s what it had been, right?

 

He almost manages to make himself buy it, until he sees _her_.

 

Some girl the Seirin boy found _god knows where_.

 

Daiki honestly didn’t even want to hear, but he was certain she’d tell him anyway.

 

_They’d_ tell him. Because there was a ‘them’ now. There was a ‘them’, and there was a ‘him’. A plural, and a singular.

 

And if that wasn’t the most hilarious fucking thing Daiki had heard all year, he didn’t know what else fucking was.

 

He tells himself that the indignation he feels boiling inside his chest is due to the fact the asshole hadn’t even stopped to grieve the demise of their little tryst before jumping in some slut’s pants.

 

He tells himself that he feels scorned, _not jealous_.

 

And for a while, he buys it.

 

He buys it while he listens to the skank talk about Kagami like she knows him. He listens to her talk about him like she owns him. He even swallows it down when she keeps possessively brushing her hands against him, as though she were marking him with her revolting stench of overdone perfume and pheromones of a bitch in heat.

 

However, he realizes he may not have convinced himself all that well when he reins his emotions in so well that he leads a normal conversation with her. He waits until Taiga’s out of earshot, when the time is right.

 

He waits until he’s maintained such an air of confidentiality and sociability that she feels comfortable in his presence even when her boyfriend leaves them for a few minutes by themselves.

 

Daiki knows the whole thing probably meant a lot more to him than he wants to admit when he asks her—nonchalantly, secretively, encouragingly—how far they’ve gone together.

 

He even manages to keep his face schooled into a mask of amicability while the girl stutters, blushes and stammers that they haven’t gone very far beyond casual petting and heavy making out, but she knows that they’ll probably be going further than that come the fourteenth of the month.

 

Daiki listens, blood boiling, and notices Taiga coming back their way, weaving through the crowd.

 

The Touou ace stands, his smile just the same, but his eyes having grown stone cold as he surveyed the girl.

 

“Oh, is that so?” He swears it’s someone else saying the words, because he can’t recognize them coming from his own mouth. “You’re really looking forward to it, huh?”

 

She nods shyly, sneaking a glance out of the corner of her eye at the quickly approaching redhead.

 

The grin Daiki deigns her with is feral, positively cruel and just a little scary.

 

“It’s too bad that Taiga likes it up his ass, then.” Her expression freezes in mortification when the meaning of what he says, and his expression, sink in. “But, hey, I’m sure he’ll be able to enjoy it with you, too, somehow. You know what a people-pleaser he is.”

 

* * *

His back slams against the concrete wall of the school when Kagami finally catches him.

 

He looks angrier than Daiki has ever seen him. His rage is understandable, but Daiki isn’t in a generous enough mood to give a fuck about what Kagami feels, so he averts his gaze.

 

Taiga grabs him by the shoulders and slams him repeatedly against the wall, demanding what the _fuck_ he was thinking, saying that kind of shit to his girlfriend.

 

He demands to know what is wrong with him, when they supposedly parted on mutual understanding.

 

It makes Daiki even angrier. He can’t bear to listen to another word. He tears away from the Seirin ace, storming away with heavy steps.

 

“Aomine! We’re not done here!” Kagami hollers, enraged, grabbing his forearm to stop him before he can make a hasty escape.

 

“Oh, _aren’t we_?” Daiki spits out spitefully, glaring poisonous daggers at his companion over his shoulder. “And here I thought you were here to contend exactly that—that we’re _done_ here. So why don’t you go to your so-called girlfriend and leave me be, huh?”

 

Kagami reaches out to grab him again when he yanks his arm out of his grip.

 

“ _Don’t touch me_ ,” the navy-haired adolescent bellows, loud enough to make several heads turn in the school yard.

 

“What the hell is your problem?!” Kagami all but pleads with him, running an exasperated hand through his hair.

 

He doesn’t get it.

 

 

He just… doesn’t get it, does he?

 

Daiki’s shoulders slump, and all his energy siphons out of him at the flooring realization.

 

“You’re my problem, you dumbass.”

 

The voice is so hollow, so foreign in his mouth, that he swears it was someone else using his lips to speak.

 

Kagami looks up at him, furious anew, but when his eyes lay upon his companion, he stiffens. He stiffens and stills, essentially turning to stone where he stands.

 

It surprises Daiki because he thinks he would argue back. Knowing Kagami—and he _does_ know him (better than he’s willing to admit), he would definitely lash back in this situation.

 

Instead, the redhead just stares at him, aghast.

 

“Aomine… are you… _crying_?” He says it as though the mere mention of it makes him recoil. Daiki glowers at him, indignant.

 

“Are you retarded? Of course I’m not—”

 

His eyes sting. His blood is boiling. His heart is hammering against his ribcage, merciless, a stampede.

 

There are no tears on his cheeks, but his eyes glisten in the blistering light of the sun.

 

He whips his head to the side, feeling betrayed by himself. He wants to run away, to get away from Kagami and all the _disgusting things he made him feel_ , to get away from the poison that he was spreading in his body by his mere presence.

 

He’s pulled into an awkward embrace before he can make a dash for it. He staggers under the weight of Kagami’s arms around him, stiffens in his hold.

 

His companion doesn’t seem to care, burying his face in the crook of his neck with a sound much akin to a sniffle.

 

“Daiki, you’re such a kid,” Taiga chides, but there’s no heat to his words, even though there should be.

 

His captive bristles, but otherwise makes no movement or sound to acknowledge he’s heard him. So Taiga tightens his hold on him.

 

“I’m sorry,” he says then, and it feels like the simple word makes all of the Touou ace’s defences crumble.

 

His figure slumps, his shoulder slack, and his gaze loses its edge as he allows himself to relax in Kagami’s hold. The Seirin boy runs his fingers through the navy spikes of his hair, placating him, as he keeps chanting over and over, ‘I’m sorry, forgive me, it’s okay’.

 

Daiki has no idea how long they stay there, entangled together in such an embarrassing embrace.

 

What he does know is that after a while, he’s holding onto Kagami tighter than he’s ever held onto anything in his life, hanging onto his whispered promises in his ear.

 

And all the while, Taiga’s murmured apologies have gradually morphed into words of devotion and sweet nothings that he will deny have _ever_ left his mouth if asked. 


End file.
